In the field of high-intensity ultrafast laser science, there are certain processes such as, e.g., high harmonic generation and isolated attosecond pulse production that do not rely on the time-averaged intensity of the femtosecond laser pulse, but rather on the instantaneous amplitude of the underlying electric field oscillations themselves. In order to describe this sub-cycle dependence adequately, alternative concepts must be introduced.